The  battle brawler GIRLS save the worldfor once
by numbuh 422
Summary: While Dan, Shun, and Marucho are in Neathia saving the world Runo, Julie, and Alice end up having their own adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey peoples who are reading this! Here's an idea I got about what goes on with the girls of Bakugan **

**while Dan, Shun, and Marucho are off saving the world again. So this is about Runo, Julie, Alice, and some other characters *hint hint* one of them has a mask ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

"Heyyy Runo!" Julie greeted her friend on the phone from her hot pink colored bedroom in Bayview.

"Hi Julie. How's life over there in Bayview?" Runo answered.

"It's great! I mean I miss Wardington an all, but it's cool here and they have an awesome cheer squad! Wanna hear our new routine?"

Runo cringed at the thought of having to listen to Julie yelling cheer routines at her for hours and quickly replied with, "Uh, I'd rather not Julie. So how's Dan?" Runo tried to sound calm when asking about Dan but she was truthfully kind of worried about him because she hadn't heard from him for a while.

"Oh that's right you don't know. Dan, Shun, and Marucho left for the planet Neathia to fight the Guandalians."

Runo screeched in anger, "So he left for another _planet _and he didn't even call me!"

Julie cringed as she heard the glass breaking on her end of the line as she wondered what Runo's anger had destroyed this time. She decided she should probably change the subject to try to calm her friend down, "So how's Alice?"

"She's not here, Julie. She went back to Moscow for the week. Oh Julie, your so far away, Dan and the guys are all on another freaking planet, and Alice is in Moscow. I miss you all so much!"

"Maybe I could come-" Julie was interrupted as Runo hurried down the stairs to her front door.

"Sorry Julie I've got to answer the door, hold on." As the she swung open the door she muttered, "That's odd." when she saw that no one was there.

"Who is it?" came Julie's voice from the phone.

Then the person stepped into view. Runo gasped, "What are _you _doing here? And _how_?"

"Runo what's wrong? Who is it? Runo?" Julie continued trying to get through to Runo, but Runo could not hear Julie and was so shocked by the appearance of this visitor that she likely would have neglected to answer anyway. Then Julie heard the line go dead.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I know it was short, but I wanted to cut it off at an exciting point. Any future chapters should be much longer. Any guesses on who's at the door? I bet you'll be wrong. ;) Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 2. Also, I'm not revealing the mystery person's identity yet, you'll just have to wait ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan.**

A masked figure was standing in her doorway. Why, well Runo was still trying to figure that out as she picked up her phone. It was probably broken after her dropping it in shock, great, she thought, now I need a new phone today just gets better and better. The person was the slightest bit taller than her and she could see neither their eyes nor their hair for they wore a shiny black and silver mask that appeared high-tech yet simple in design along with a hat and their jacket hood.

"Look, Runo," an unidentifiable voice belonging to the person began, "I can explain why, and how I'm here later, but I need the brawlers help."

"Spectra what do you want? And what's with the new mask?" Runo asked.

The masked face was expressionless due to the fact that Runo couldn't see most of their face, but the voice ,which sounded computerized showed confusion and perhaps slight amusement, "I'm not Spectra."

Before she could ask the obvious next question, 'Who are you then?' she was cut off.

"Enough assumptions about my identity, explaining would take unnecessary time. I'd like to talk to all of the brawlers."

"Your out of luck. Dan, Marucho, and Shun aren't exactly reachable where their at and Julie and Alice are hours away. So out with it what do you want."

Ignoring her question the masked mystery person walked right past her and plopped down on her couch. "Got anything to drink?"

Whoever they were they obviously hadn't learned not to tick off Runo, yet. They were hit with a pillow that wasn't exactly painful but still got the message across that Runo was annoyed and could throw much worse things.

"Who do you think you are! Your acting like you own the place!"

Picking at their cuticles disinterestedly they lazily replied, "I need you to come save this planet, Vestal. Can the brawlers handle it? I'd do it myself since I'm an awesome brawler but help would be cool."

"Runo! Where are you? Are you okay?, " came a piercing shriek of dialogue as a pink blur dashed into the room with a baseball bat. After inadvertently hitting a vase Julie's eyes narrowed in on the masked person who she immediately decided must be a villain since most all villains they'd come across wore masks. Before she could strike them on the head Runo jumped into her line of sight from the other side of the Misaki living room, assuring Julie she was fine and that it wasn't necessary to hit anyone with a bat. "But _I_ _will_ if anyone gets on my nerves." Runo glared at the masked figure in warning.

Julie collapsed on a chair in the living room after her flight which had been incredibly fast. but still uncomfortable not to mention full of worry about whether Runo was okay after the line had went dead. Once Julie was caught up and they all knew that there were some aliens invading Vestal. Not only that but also a certain Pyrus brawler with a mask, Spectra, was making an attempt at the throne since King Zenoheld was no more.

Julie jumped up and down excitedly running for the door, "This is sooo exciting! Let's get to Moscow so we can get Alice!"

To the accompaniment of stares from Runo an company Julie asked, "What?"

"This isn't a game, Julie! Vestal's being invaded and you think it's fun! What about Mira, Ace, and Baron? I doubt they're finding it _'exciting'_."

"Oh yeah. Never mind." replied a less excited Julie as they headed for the airport.

**3 hours later in Moscow…**

"Wow. We have to help. Come on Hydranoid." Alice said after hearing what was going on in Vestal, "Now, everyone hold hands."

"Huh?" questioned Julie. Runo nodded in understanding and the other person smirked though no one else noticed. Then Alice pulled out her/Masquerade's transporter card, "Does this explain, Julie?"

Once everyone understood the four disappeared from Alice's room.

"So cool! Can we do it again, Alice?" squealed Julie.

"I don't think so, Julie. The room is spinning." Gorem replied.

Julie giggled, "No it's not , silly. We're outside, there is no room!"

They all looked around at Vestal. Julie was right, they were outside, getting wet with rain no less. There was a group of buildings to their right and a street with floating taxi like vehicles driving-er-flying on it.

Suddenly someone approached them and they didn't seem happy.

"Hi I'm Run-"

"Battle me! Now!" commanded the stranger.

"What? No thanks we're new here and we don't really have time to….hey, what's with your eyes?" Runo asked noticing the golden eyes of the Vestal, or so she thought.

Scowling the guy growled again that Runo was to battle him. She pulled out the gauntlet Mira had given her before and the guy stared saying, "What are you doing with that old piece of junk? No one brawls with those anymore."

"What does everyone use now?" Alice asked.

Rolling his eyes the guy began to answer but stopped suddenly and mumbled, "On second thought I've got to go!" before running off down the street.

"Excuse me, what are you all doing here?" asked a familiar face as he came up behind Julie. She screamed in surprise and turned around her arms flailing to regain her balance, "Gus?"

Gus uncovered his ears after Julie stopped screaming and replied, "Yes. Would you mind coming back with me, I'm sure Master Spectra-I mean Keith, will be happy to see you." He looked over the four once more. "And your friend…?" Gus added.

"Call me…..Pseudonym." the friend in question answered him with a smirk. It's so clever, 'pseudonym', he thought chuckling in his head at how clever he was or thought he was. And so 'Pseudonym', Alice, Julie, Runo, and Gus headed for the former palace of King Zenoheld.

**A/N: I've got 5 things to cover:**

**1.) in regards to what they do brawl with in season 3, I can't remember the name of it. If anyone knows please tell me.**

**2.) If you got the golden eyes reference good for you! I'll explain more on what's going on with that in later chapters.**

**3.) The identity of 'Pseudonym' will be revealed at some point within the next 2-3 chapters depending on where I end up with the plot. There was at least one hint as to who it is, although I think it may be pretty obvious.**

**4.) my next update won't be for at least a week so don't expect chapter 3 before then.**

**5,) Review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's Chapter 3! I know I said I wouldn't have it up till Friday but I had some unexpected time to work on it. :) Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. Warning, this may contain the worst battle scene you've ever read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan.**

"Master Spectra? Master Spectra?" Gus called as he led Runo, Julie, Alice, and pseudonym into the throne room.

"Hello, care for a brawl?" a man called from beside the throne.

"What are _you _doing here, I thought it was made clear that your kind is not welcome here. Where's Master Spectra?" yelled Gus clenching his fists.

The man smirked and gestured to the others behind Gus, "Come now, friend, don't ruin my fun. I haven't had a decent opponent to battle for ages!"

Gus turned to the girls and pseudonym and whispered, "When I count to three run. There's another exit down the side hall after two lefts. I don't know if he has reinforcements guarding the main exit, so it's best to not take chances.

Runo scoffed, "What's so scary about him? I could take him with my hands tied behind my back and blindfolded."

"You don't understand. They've got superior brawling technology to yours, mobile assault vehicles and who knows what else. They're even a match for _me_. The only one with a hope of beating them is Spectra and he's not here." Gus tried to talk Runo out of it. Though he did so in vain, Runo had made up her mind.

"I'll battle you!" Runo yelled stepping forward and taking out Tigrerra and her first gate card.

Two shouts of "Gate card set! Bakugan brawl!" sounded in perfect unison as Runo and her opponent set their gate cards. Time stopped throughout the rest of the palace. Runo threw Tigrerra, "Haos Blade Tigrerra stand!"

The man threw a subterra bakugan that Runo hadn't ever seen before.

"Subterra Avior stand!"

"Cut N' Saber! Go Tigrerra go!" Runo yelled.

"Is that the best you can do?" hissed Avior only stumbling back a step after Tigrerra had finished slashing at him with her claws.

"It barely fazed him!" Runo exclaimed in shock.

"Finish her off Avior. This battle is boring me already." the guy said then played his own ability that bowled Tigrerra right over, sending her back to Runo.

"I'd say I told you so, but I think you've already figured out I was right." Gus said, "Mason Brown of the Gundalians is not to be taken as a joke. He's a strong battler, one of the best besides Master Spectra and your friend Daniel Kuso."

Runo didn't pay attention to Gus's lecture and threw Tigrerra back out with renewed fury, "Haos reactor! Now Light blitz delta!" Avior cried out and transformed back into a ball at Mason's feet once he was hit with the powerful ability that Runo and Tigrerra had unleashed on him.

Gus's mouth hung open, "How did _you _beat him when _I_ lost to him….? No fair I want a rematch!"

"Avior! How could you lose like that!" Mason scolded his bakugan, picking him up and waving goodbye as he disappeared in a shaft of light, "See you around, Runo." and then he was gone.

Alice congratulated her, "Good job, Runo!"

"Yeah those Gundalians are no match for you!" Julie squealed, "Now when do me and Gorem get to kick some Gundalian butt?"

Gus snapped at them, "Come on now. We must find Master Spectra, there's no time for a victory party."

They walked through the maze of hallways in search of Spectra and after an hour everyone was irritated with Gus.

"Who designed this stupid place? We've probably been walking in circles!" Runo complained.

"Actually it would be squares." commented Gorem.

"If we were going in circles-" Gus started to say.

"Squares." Gorem corrected Gus.

"Whatever! _Squares _we would have found my glove that I dropped while we were walking."

"Isn't that your glove over there?" Pseudonym smirked pointing it out.

Gus paled, "I am not lost!" he yelled sounding like he was trying to convince himself too.

**Meanwhile somewhere else in the palace….**

"How'd it go, Mason?"

Mason didn't answer and walked past her, scowling.

"That bad huh? You want me to go destroy 'em? Me and Lyriconoid are pumped and ready to go!"

"Why don't you go make yourself useful and find Becky, that girl is always running off to sight-see and what not. The sooner we conquer this stupid planet the better. And we will succeed in taking over this planet and we won't fail miserably like those 12 orders are with Neathia." Mason snapped pointing at the exit.

She transported herself from the room, happy to be out of their hideout. It was so small and cramped but in the perfect position to be able to spy on those pesky vestal brawlers that lived in the palace. She talked to her guardian bakugan as she walked, "Okay we'll go find Becky then we'll deal with those brawlers! It'll be fun! So where do you think Becky is?"

**A/N: Review please! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter 4! :) Thanks to all the reviewers and enjoy!**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan.**  
After the previous night's adventures in getting himself and everyone else lost for an hour in the palace's elaborate system of hallways Gus had, finally, fallen asleep somewhere around midnight when the girls and Pseudonym had headed off to find a room for the night. At that point he was too exhausted to care which other room they chose as long as he was allowed to go to sleep. They'd come to a stop in their search for Spectra when the girls had discovered the palace's living room complete with a tv and stocked with this delicious Earth snack called popcorn. After a few agonizing hours of listening to them talk, paint their nails, and grind his every last nerve to a shred he'd managed to escape to his room. That Pseudonym fellow hadn't been nearly so bad. In fact he'd been almost silent throughout the entire evening, which had also eventually got on Gus's nerves when he refused to talk to him.  
"Gus! What is the meaning of this!" demanded Spectra as he barged into Gus's quarters at 5:00 in the morning on the dot. So much for Gus's getting some sleep.  
"Wha? 5 more minutes." Gus replied groggily.  
Spectra stared at the semi-concious Gus, "What have you been doing in my absence anyway? There's some stranger in my quarters and there's nailpolish on the carpet in the living room. I'd suspect it to be a leftover spill from Shadow but it's pink not red."  
Gus groaned as he hoisted himself from his bed. He was still half asleep and all he'd got from Spectra was jumbled fragments and the distinct sound of Spectra yelling at him yet again. From the words he'd managed to piece together he got this, "Strange red nailpolish meaning of-"  
After managing to say the word 'of' coherently Gus fell back on his bed asleep.  
si"Ugh!" growled Spectra as headed back to his room where someone wearing a mask colorred lver and black lay sound asleep and snoring. He stared for a moment still wondering what was going on when he heard something, which was Pseudonym's guardian Bakugan,"Who goes there?" shouted the darkus bakugan popping open to question Spectra from its spot on the nightstand.  
Spectra quirked an eyebrow at the bakugan then picked it up for further inspection. Despite its protests Spectra continued to examine the bakugan.  
"Hmm... An alright bakugan although still sub-standard compared to Helios. Why i doubt it could even make a scratch on Helios!"  
As Spectra laughed at his vision of the Bakugan futilely swiping and shooting at his own prized Bakugan, Helios and not doing any damage Pseudonym awoke cutting the Pyrus brawler's musings about his partner short.  
"Excuse me but would you kindly put my partner down? I'll use force if necessary but I'd prefer you just hand him over."  
Scoffing Spectra idly tossed the bakugan up and down, in the fashion he had a habit of doing, and catching it again for the final time he spoke, "Well perhaps a trade is in order considering you seem to have taken something of mine as well. Kindly get off my bed and out of my room, explain what the heck your doing here in the first place and I will gladly return this hunk of junk you call your partner bakugan."  
Pseudonym was tempted to haul off and punch Spectra in the face but the likelihood of him only hitting the pyrus brawlers mask plus the fact it was five in the morning and even he knew it was to early for a fight made him relent and step into the hallway where he promptly whirled around and snatched his bakugan back from Spectra.  
"Now what are you doing here?" demanded Spectra, "I know!" he suddenly exclaimed before Pseudonym could answer, "Your a gundalian agent come to try and take my palace!"  
"Let's show him who's the best brawler here." Pseudonym's bakugan suggested to him.  
With an evil smirk Pseudonym withdrew a gate card, "Very well. Shall we brawl then?"  
"Helios get ready for a snack!" Spectra cried throwing out his gatecard with a flick of the wrist and tossing Maxus Helios onto it with equal speed. Pseudonym sighed in contentment, he was back in his element where he was one of the best there is. And little did Spectra know that Psuedonym's bakugan was _much_more powerful than he thought, nor did he know who the Bakugan's master _really_ was.  
"Maxus assualt!" Spectra yelled.  
Just then the palace seemed to shake and the battle field closed suddenly. Spectra and Psuedoym were thrown to the ground. "Spectra! Pseudonym! Come quick, there's some strange girl outside the palace trying to break in with her bakugan!" Alice yelled racing up to the two with Runo in tow.  
"I saw it too. Actually more like heard it. It's impossible to sleep through, well, unless your Julie." Runo added.  
After a quick stop for Gus, who didn't even wake up, and Julie who hurriedly followed them, the five raced off down the winding hallways(not getting lost once unlike when Gus was leading them, noted Pseudonym.) toward the huge and ornate front door.  
Julie peered out a window at the attacker, "Hey she has cool hair! And I love her hat..."  
"Julie!" Alice screeched at the same time as Runo in response to the other girl's lack of seriousness at the situation.  
"It looks like she's a Haos brawler. I bet i could take her." Runo said as she looked out the window herself.  
"No! Me and Gorem want a turn! Then maybe later I can ask where she got that hat..." Julie exclaimed.  
After seeing all the glares she recieved Julie threw her hands up in surrender,"Sorry! It's a cute hat! "  
A few seconds later Julie looked out again and muttered, "She almost looks like that girl from...Nah, can't be."  
Everyone else was to busy to notice since their minds were with a more serious subject than Julie's desire to own a hat like the girl's, they had a desicion to make, because everyone who hadn't already also volunteered to go brawl the girl.  
_Crash! The palace door was hit with the weight of the girl's bakugan again_  
"We better decide soon before she really does break in!" Psuedonym announced.  
**A/N: That concludes chapter 4! Also does anyone have any suggestions for what Psuedonym's Bakugan should be called? I'm kind of drawing a blank. Review please! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chappie number 5! An for anyone who's interested I now have a name for Pseudonym's bakugan which is Zixhos .Thanks to Rin Ryuu Fake name for coming up with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan.**

"Ready? One. Two. Three!" Julie counted as they prepared to open the doors and see who was out there trying to break in. Though it'd actually quieted down quite a bit in the past two minutes. On the count of three they swung the palace doors open to reveal ….Baron and Mira? The two stood calmly in the doorway with no unknown bakugan trying to break in.

"Baron? Mira? But where's that girl with the hat, that was trying to break in with her bakugan?" Julie asked really confused.

"Hey Mira!" Runo ran over to hug the bewildered brawler, "Hey Baron." she nodded to him.

"Uh hi." Mira said glancing around the room uncertainly, "So how's it going?"

Runo was oblivious though to Mira's obvious discomfort and continued trying to catch up with her, "How've you guys been? An where's Ace?"

"Who's Ace?" asked Mira who was promptly elbowed by Baron.

"Play along!" he hissed.

"Oh Ace she's fine."

Everyone excluding Baron gawked at Mira, "She?" they asked in unison.

Mira quickly corrected, "I mean he! He's fine." she scratched her head nervously, "Uh sorry again guys I'm uh not thinking straight today."

"Are you sure the door didn't hit you on the head?" Runo joked.

Pseudonym walked slowly over to where Mira and Baron stood. "I suppose you don't remember me either?" he smirked.

"Of course I do, your…..uh…starts with a letter….M…"Mira answered quickly not having any idea who he was.

"No you don't know me at all and neither would the real Mira. Your not Mira."

Alice, Julie, Runo and Gus gasped at the accusation. Spectra scoffed, "I think I know my own sister, and that's most certainly-"

"Give it up. They know." Baron or so it seemed said before he or rather she turned back into herself.

"Zenet! Yeah that's her name! And see there's her hat!" Julie exclaimed pointing at the Haos brawler excitedly and then Julie withdrew Gorem from her pocket ,"It's show time, Gorem! We'll show this faker that she's no match for Julie Makimoto!"

The Mira imposter morphed back as well. She was around 5'7 with hair to her waist that was blond with black streaks. She also had the signature Gundalian gold eyes.

"I'm Becky now let's brawl!" Becky yelled reaching into her pocket to get Lyriconoid but her hand came out empty, "Oh no where is he! This is bad!"

Zenet handed Becky a blue sphere, "Becky here's Lyriconoid. You probably dropped him and I saw him on the floor back at you- know- where.".

"Oh, my bad. Well then come on Lyriconoid we're gonna get to brawl! This is so exciting!"

Zenet rolled her eyes at Becky's excitement and prepared to throw out Contestir, but Becky interrupted, "Oh by the way I don't know. Where?" Becky stared at Zenet blankly then grinned, "Oh you mean our top-secret base! The one I'm not supposed to talk about around the brawlers?"

Zenet face-palmed and resisted the urge to scream at Becky. "How about we don't talk anymore? Okay, Becky?" Zenet instructed in a forced sweet voice.

"Bakugan Brawl! Haos Contestir stand!" Zenet yelled.

"Zixhos? Don't you think we should show them what happens when they try to fool Mas-I mean Pseudonym? Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Zixhos stand!" Pseudonym said.

**A/N: End chapter 5! Review please! And if you don't mind tell me what you think of my OC Becky.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chappie number 6! Just to warn you there will be one of my crummy battle scenes in this chapter, but Pseudonym's identity is revealed. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan. **

"Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Gorem stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Haos Contestir stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Aquos Lyriconoid stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Zixhos stand!" Julie's, Zenit's, Becky's, and Pseudonym's bakugan were thrown onto their respective gate cards. It was Julie vs. Zenit and Becky vs. Pseudonym.

"Ability activate! Darkus mega fury!" Pseudonym shouted as Zixhos pounded on Lyriconoid with incredible speed finishing off the attack with a roundhouse kick that sent Lyriconoid back to Becky. Zixhos was a huge dragon, black and purple as were the normal colors of a darkus bakugan, he had 2 extra arms though and was an extremely powerful bakugan just as his master liked. Zixhos grinned tauntingly, his wings flapping as he hovered in midair, "Care to try again puny one?"

Lyriconoid snarled, "I'm down but not out! Throw me back out Becky! He won't know what hit him!" Becky obliged tossing out Lyriconoid again. He was perhaps half the height of Zixhos if that with the tail of a fish although he had two legs he could walk on as well. On his head it appeared he was wearing a hat in the shape of an ice-cream cone though no one really knew why he wore it and his nails were razor sharp.

Zenit turned away from the others' battle to face Julie, "Enough watching them, it's time to get down to some real brawling! Ability activate sparta blaster!"

Gorem cried out when the intense light hit him. "Can't see! Are you okay Gorem?" Julie screeched.

Gorem replied, "I'm alright Julie. Why don't we show them how brawling's done."

"Your right, Gorem! Ability activate Grand Impact!"

Contestir returned to Julie upon being hit with Gorem's hammer.

"Alright, time to take it up a notch." Zenit re-threw Contestir and activated her ability, "Ability activate! Hyper sky bolt! Try using any of your ability's now." And so Julie stood watching, helpless as Contestir took down Gorem because Hyper sky bolt prevented the opponent from activating any ability's.

Back with Pseudonym and Becky poor Lyriconoid was no match for Zixhos and was yet again taken down with a single blow, not even having time to attack Zixhos once the entire battle.

"No! Aw man, my first battle and I lost…" Becky sank to her knees. Then she reached out to grab Lyriconoid, but he wasn't there. "Wait where's Lyriconoid, where's my bakugan!" she cried out desperately looking for the location of her partner.

"He's right here. Though he's no longer your bakugan." Pseudonym called out opening his fist to reveal Lyriconoid.

"W-what? No you can't do this!" Becky said.

Pseudonym answered her with, "Your wrong about that. Now get out of my sight."

Zenit walked over to her, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Come on, Beck, let's head back. Don't worry it'll be okay."

When the now sobbing blond refused to get up Zenit grabbed her arm and struggling she managed to drag her the few feet to where the defeated Julie lay unconscious after her loss. Zenit grabbed Julie's arm as well. Before the brawler's realized what had happened they'd transported away with Julie.

"Julie!" Runo screamed, "Come back!"

"Oh this is bad. What should we do?" Alice asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We rescue her. Now where's their base, hair gel?" Pseudonym said looking at Spectra.

"Excuse me did you just call me _'hair gel'_?" Spectra glared at Pseudonym.

"What's wrong _,hair gel, _don't like the name?" Pseudonym smirked. Spectra stomped over to Pseudonym and said, "You call me hair gel," then he yanked down the jacket hood Pseudonym had been wearing this whole time, "but _you _have _that_." Pseudonym's bright blond hair was spiked up just as high as Spectra's if not a littlie higher.

"Oh my gosh! It's Masquerade! He's the only one with spiky hair like that," Alice exclaimed, "well except for Spectra." she added.

"_My _hair is _naturally _like this thank you very much." Masquerade snapped.

"Is it really Masquerade? How's that even possible, Alice?" Runo asked skeptically.

Alice shrugged, "I don't know Runo, but I'm sure it's him. He just got a new mask."

"Well I couldn't use the old one now could I?" he sarcastically replied.

The brawlers decided to wait until morning or rather a more reasonable time of the morning to go after Julie both because of exhaustion and lack of knowledge on where to look.

**Meanwhile somewhere else…**

"Whoa! Stairs I did not know were there!" Becky scream whispered as she fell down the stairs in the dark, "Don't worry though I'm coming Lyriconoid! As soon as I get up!"

**Back with the brawlers…..**

Although they'd unanimously decided to wait for morning no one could get back to sleep. Runo sat on the floor playing solitaire with cards she'd brought. Spectra and Gus sat in armchairs watching the game boredly and Masquerade was raiding the fridge. Suddenly Becky burst in through the front door.

"Gundalian!" screeched Runo, "Where'd you take Julie? Tell me or else!"

"Wait a second!" Becky collapsed on the floor in exhaustion. Then she began giggling for no apparent reason. After about a minute of that she sprang back up to her feet. "Okay I've come for Lyriconoid! Seriously what was with that security system though?" she muttered the last part.

Runo, Gus and Spectra just stared at her and Becky suddenly realized sneaking out without any backup or even a Bakugan, especially after Zenit had taken that girl named Jewelry or something like that ,probably wasn't such a good idea. "Get her!" Runo yelled and a few minutes later Becky was tied up and absolutely_ sure_ it was a bad idea.

"Tell us where you took Julie!" Runo demanded.

"I'll never tell ya!" Becky answered.

"What's with all the noise?" Masquerade asked walking out of the kitchen, "Ah now we have a hostage of our own that we can use to find Julie." he stated seeing Becky.

"She claims she'll never tell us where they've got Julie." Runo told him.

"Perhaps we could help each other." Masquerade pulled out Lyriconoid, "You tell us what we need to know, with no tricks and he's yours. Deal?"

What should I do? deliberated Becky because she'd never be allowed back if she gave away their secrets. On the other hand Lyriconoid's her partner and shouldn't she do everything in her power to save him?

"So what'll it be?"

"….Okay…"

**A/N: Review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chappie number 7! Thanks to all the reviewers so far :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan.**

"_This _is their hideout? It's pathetic! This'll be too easy." Masquerade remarked as the Gundalians' headquarters came into view. It was a dilapidated old building, really small, and also close to the palace which would explain it's being chosen as a base for Gundalians trying to infiltrate the palace. "Can I wait outside?" Becky asked meekly. She was met with hostile glares that answered her question with a 'no'.

From inside the building Mason watched them on his video screen. He turned to face Zenet, "Looks like we've found our little runaway. And she's brought friends."

Zenet peered at the screen. "Should I go brawl them?"

"Not yet. I've got them right were I want them."

"This place is creepy. Poor Julie." Runo said looking around.

Spectra who was walking in front pushed open the door.

"Where do you think Julie is?"

"Obviously somewhere that they're watching. What with Becky's disappearance they must know we're coming."

"How 'bout we split up? You can all go that way and I'll go this way!" Becky exclaimed trying to make a break for it. She didn't get farther than a few feet because Runo and Alice each grabbed one of her arms.

"Could any of you guys, I don't know, help! "Runo bellowed as she and Alice struggled to hold the girl. The guys looked over and Gus flipped his hair. "If we must." Runo punched him which gave Becky a chance t break free from Alice. She dashed off and up a winding staircase threatening to give way any moment.

"Look what you've done know!" Runo screeched at Gus who was holding his face in pain. Masquerade just stood there laughing at poor Gus and Alice tried to calm down Runo.

"I actually feel sorry for Dan Kuso." Spectra muttered and Gus nodded in agreement. Unfortunately Runo heard the remark, "What did you say?"

"Maybe we should split up." suggested Alice, "Half go after Becky and half go that way."

"I agree."

Runo said, "Yeah me an Alice will go that way and you three can go after her."

And so the two groups headed off. "Runo slow down!" Alice pleaded as the two ran towards what they hoped was were Julie was being held.

"Hello, we meet again, Runo right?" Mason Brown appeared in front of them, "You want the girl back right? You'll have to win a brawl first, then you _may _get her back."

"Alice may we brawl?" asked Hydranoid's three heads.

"Alright let's do it. Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Alpha Hydranoid stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Avior stand! Sand storm activate!"

"Ha we laugh at your pitiful attacks!" the three Hydranoid heads chorused as the blast of sand hit them..

"Ability activate! Triple cannon!" Alice shouted.

Hydranoid shot three explosive blasts that Avior futilely tried to dodge.

Alice quickly activated another ability "Ability activate! Darkness Fury!"

Avior returned to Mason once he was hit with the blast.

"Now where's Julie?" Runo and Alice asked.

"Ah come right this way." he gestured to a door behind them. Inside they saw not one but two Julie's, both dangling over a blazing fire pit.

"Whichever one you choose may go with you, but only one may go. Take your time and pick." Mason said as they entered.

"I'm not the real Julie!" yelled the Julie on the right while the one on the left was silent.

"What should we do? It could be a trick." Runo told Alice.

Alice replied, "I don't know maybe it's really not the real Julie and their trying to tell us the other one is?"

"We can't be wrong!" Runo yelled in frustration, "The one on the left."

Gus, Spectra, and Masquerade walked along in silence for awhile before they came across an empty room. There was no where else to go but forward or back. So they went in and searched for anything remotely useful and found only a light switch. Masquerade experimentally flipped it and they found themselves surrounded by computer monitors and video screens and they saw Julie tied up on one of them in a small room painted light blue. They raced off to try to find this room not noticing what was on the monitor two screens top the right. As they raced back the way they came they ran into Runo, Alice, and Julie who they were trying to untie as they ran for the exit.

"Like, thanks for saving me guys. It was awful. Those ropes really hurt!" Julie said as they all continued toward the door. Later that night the brawlers were all enjoying some down time to relax after the big rescue. Becky however wasn't relaxed at all. She'd come back with the brawlers and assured them she was done with Mason and completely loyal though they probably still didn't trust her. "Julie," she whispered to Julie who was painting her nails, "can I see you in the hall?"

"Sure Beck!" Julie cheerily replied.

Out in the hall Becky exploded at 'Julie'.

"Why are you doing this? We could actually belong to the brawlers and be rid of Mason! "

Julie responded, "Look Beck, they're never going to really trust you anyway-"

"Gee I wonder why." said Becky sarcastically.

"And it's alright workin' for Mason. I don't think I can switch sides just like that, sorry."

'Julie' left Becky standing in the hallway and headed back to the other brawlers. Unbeknownst to the two girls Gus had heard everything, put two an two together and was headed back to Spectra to expose them.

**A/N: Two things:**

**1.) Question for reviewers, do you think I should I have any pairings in this story? Or should I not? If you could let me know your opinion and if it's yes what they should be that'd be helpful. They can be crack pairings, but the pairings have to be with characters in the story i.e. ShunxAlice isn't acceptable since Shun's not in it.**

**2.) Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter number 8. In this chapter there will be Gus rescuing Julie, a DanxRuno flashback, an explanation of Masquerade's return, the return of Baron and Mira, and the start of a fight between Masky & Spectra. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan.**

"I don't believe it, not Julie." Runo protested.

"I dunno makes sense, she was always way to perky." Masquerade argued.

"You idiots are missing the point!"

Runo turned up her glare even higher, "Look I know Julie and she would never betray us. Your just paranoid, Gus."

Gus groaned in frustration, "But that's just it! It's not-"

"Gus why don't you drop it for now." Spectra commanded.

Runo stomped away probably to go talk to Julie or Alice while Spectra left the room as well. It was only Gus and Masquerade.

"If no one will believe me I'll go after her myself." Gus said more to himself than anything. He headed for the door.

Masquerade stood there not really knowing why then said, "Hey I believed him. No one is always that happy.", before heading out of the room. "Wonder where Alice is?"

**A few minutes later with Masquerade and Alice…**

"How are you here anyway, Masquerade? Aren't you like my split personality?" Alice asked Masquerade out of curiosity as they sat talking.

Masquerade started to explain how everything had happened, "It's a long story, but no I am not your split personality. It all started that day you went to your grandfather's lab, that same day I was coming through the dimensional-transporter. There was some sort of problem that day and since you were there in the lab too it also affected you. So in result of the glitch I was turned into your split personality as you put it, though I am and was before, my own person."

"That's...that's...just whoa, Masquerade. Do you know what set you free again?"

"No idea, but I've been free for months and it's amazing to be ,well, me again." Masquerade answered before getting up and walking out of the room.

**With Gus….**

"Gus! My hero!" Julie squealed throwing her arms around Gus excitedly after he'd untied her. She'd been kept in a small room with only the chair they'd tied her to and the rope they'd used to do it. After leaving the palace Gus'd made fast progress and by going the opposite way of last time he'd found Julie surprisingly quick.

"Okay you can let go now, Julie. Seriously, let go. We've got to get out of here." Gus told her.

"Okay! Come on this way!" she yelled grabbing his hand and running for the door.

"Wait. I hear something." he replied walking to the far wall and kicking it which effectively opened it to reveal a smaller room with a gagged and tied up Mira and Baron. Upon freeing them they began heading down the narrow corridor for the exit again when they heard voices from a door off to the right side.

"Yes Melissa, things are going well. The brawlers fell for my little trap. I was briefly concerned when that loud mouthed Becky told them she wasn't the real Julie but thankfully they didn't figure out that the 'real' Julie was really Zenet who can now spy on them for me 24/7. To think I'd thought Becky had outgrew her usefulness! Her loyalty is immensely questionable but she still makes a useful pawn. Zenet is loyal enough but lets trivial things like _friendship _and _emotions_ get in the way. She'll never have what it takes to make it."

Once Mason finished talking they heard silence that may have been the Melissa person he was presumably talking to speaking and then he continued talking again, "Now you Melissa have potential. Succeed and you could have half this crummy planet. Failure will result in death. Understood?"

Gus and company ran for the door gasping for breath once they were out of sight of the Gundalians' lair.

"Thanks...for...saving...us...guys...by...the...way...why...are...you...two...holding...hands?" Mira managed to choke out.

Gus and Julie quickly separated and mumbled incoherent responses in between blushing.

Back at the palace they were greeted by Becky and Zenet still in her Julie disguise.

Julie angrily yelled at her imposter, "What is that twice now? When will you Gundalians learn your no match for the original!"

**With Runo and Alice….**

Runo heard Alice humming a pop song and told her to stop, it reminded her of Dan.

_*Flashback*_

_"Here Runo, this is for you." Dan handed her what looked like a diamond bracelet._

_"It's beautiful Dan!" she'd cried hugging him as she admired it._

_"Ya well you know had an extra quarter lying around thought you'd like it..."_

_"You got it from a gumball machine!"_

_"No! I found it on my way here."_

_"Dan Kuso you are the worst boyfriend ever!"_

_"Aw come on Runo don't be mad!"_

_She'd run up to her room to get away. Seeing she wasn't coming back Dan eventually left the Misaki house. The next night she'd come home from school where she'd ignored the still unapologetic Dan all day, to find a table set up with a fancy table cloth and a vase of roses with a huge plate of spaghetti. Next to the plate was a jewelry case made of blue velvet. As she wandered over to it Dan appeared holding even more flowers, this time violets. He walked over to the table telling her to sit down as well, then he opened the box to reveal a bracelet with not only diamonds encrusted on it but her birthstone too._

_"I'm sorry about yesterday, Runo, but I got you this and I paid for it too. They're real diamonds straight from the store." Dan told her not daring to meet her eye lest she still be angry._

_She was touched that Dan of all people would do this. The rest of the evening was flawless to her, sure you'd die if you really ate the spaghetti, but it was perfect anyway. It was also the night of their first kiss._

_*Flashback*_

She was startled out of the memory by the sound of yelling and she and Alice raced outside to find Masquerade with a bloody nose, a seriously bloody nose.

"You hit hard for how pathetic you are." Masquerade sneered at Spectra.

There was no question of who'd given Masquerade the bloody nose since he and Spectra were the only other two out there and Spectra's fist was still clenched.

**A/N: Sorry if the explanation of Masquerade's return was suckish ,anyway, review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: Never have I ever owned Bakugan.**

Masquerade glared at Spectra. Without warning Masquerade socked Spectra in the face or rather face and mask. The glass cracked slightly and now there was blood on Masquerade's knuckles and Spectra's face. Not that he cared, he'd already punched Masquerade. Runo and Alice were off to the side watching. Alice in horror at the violence. Runo in excitment because of it which Alice later chatsied her for.

"Is that the best you can do?" Spectra mocked though it was evident on his face it'd hurt a lot.

**An hour later...**

"Your such an idiot, Masquerade." Alice told him.

"He started it." Masquerade grumbled, "And I ended it!"

Alice rolled her eyes, "Now you sound like a 5 year old who's been sent to the principal's office."

"Your not really mad at me. Your too nice for that. How 'bout we just kiss and make-up?" Masquerade asked Alice.

"Fine-" She began but was cut off. Alice jumped back from him and shrieked, "Masquerade! What the heck was that for!"

"I did say _kiss_ and make up, didn't I?"

"Real mature, Masquerade. I hate you!" , Then Alice smacked his arm and stomped out of the room.

"Love you too!" he yelled back mockingly before collapsing on the nearby couch laughing as Zixhos just stared at him in confusion since, as most bakugan, he really didn't get humans sometimes.

**With Julie, Gus, Mira, Baron, Zenet, and Becky...**

"Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Gorem stand!" Julie yelled throwing Gorem onto the gate-card for her battle with Zenet.

Zenet motioned for Julie to stop. Then Zenet stepped back from the battle field yelling,"Wait! Time-out!" and going on to say, "I'm leavin'. I don't feel like brawling right now. You comin' Beck?" This statment was met by some 'huh?'s and Julie's outraged cry of, "You can't do that!"

Zenet promptly teleported away, presumably back to the Gundalians' lair and Becky stood there akwardly, "Any chance we could forget any of this happened?" When this strategy didn't work Becky ran for dear life in who knows what direction.

"Well that went well." Gus muttered sarcastically heading back inside.

The girls were all in Runo's room sitting in a circle on the floor. Also Baron was there too because Spectra still scared him a little and Masquerade threatened to hurt him if he got within a foot of him.

"So what was it like being held prisoner, Julie?"

"It was awful. The tight ropes, the dark room... But I don't wannna talk about that. I heard Alice has something way more exciting to talk about! Tell us Alice!" Julie squealed making most of the others cover their ears.

"I don't know what you mean, Julie." Alice said.

"Don't be silly Alice! I heard Masquerade kissed you! So tell us everything!"

Baron interrupted, confused, "Wait, I thought Master Masquerade was Lady Alice?"

"No silly Baron. Don't you keep up with the news? Masquerade isn't Alice he's his own person. What were you locked in a closet for the past few days or something?" Julie questioned.

"Yes." Baron replied.

"Oh yeah...Well still!"

"Where'd you hear all this Julie?"

"I always keep up with gossip...and Masquerade told me." she said truthfully.

Alice wndered, "Why?"

"Well okay. I sorta threatened to cut of his hair when he was sleeping if he didn't tell me what was going on. Now spill!" Julie commanded.

"There's not much to tell, he just kissed me. Then I smacked him and left."

"Well did you like it? Is he a good kisser? Do you like him? Do you think he's got a crush on you? Are you two together?" Julie asked so quick Alice barely understood.

"No, WHAT?, NO!, I don't know, NO WAY ON EARTH!, in that order." Alice answered all of Julie's questions at once.

The girls(and Baron) continued to gossip and talk. Eventually Baron was thrown out though for getting a little weird with the 'OH NO YOU DIDN'T's and when he started to paint his nails bright pink it was the last straw.

"Gus we should be going now." Spectra called to him.

Gus stepped away from the door he'd been listening at, "Yes, Master Spectra." He looked back at the door, "...Do you think we might stay a little longer?"

"Why? So I have to put up with that masked maniac another second longer? No. We're leaving immediately and that's final." said Spectra turning to leave.

A foot from the door he heard someone call his name, "Gus! Where are youuu!"

"Come now Gus, we don't have time for this." Spectra ordered him.

Just then Julie found them, "Gus!" she came running at him trapping him in a hug, "Where are you going?"

Gus struggled to breathe in her death hug, lone enough come up with an excuse, "I...uh-well..."

"Go away Julie." ordered Spectra.

She stuck her hands on her hips and stuck out her tounge defiantly, "Your not the boss of me mister!"

"Julie," Gus grabbed her hand and led her out of the room, "Just stay here. Don't follow okay, can you do that for me?"

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Away."

**A/N:Sorry if anyone was a little OOC this chapter and for it being mostly dialogue and a bit short. Review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey peoples! Sorry for not updating for about two weeks and for the shortness of this chap. Also there's a gap from the end of last chapter to the beginning of this one because no matter how I wrote it it didn't sound right. So here's Chapter 10, there probably will only be 4 more chapters, 1 for each day(you'll understand once you read) and one for the end which will have Dan and the others back in it. So enjoy!**

"Runo, Julie, come quick!" Mira called from the other room.

When the two entered they saw Baron, Mira, Alice, and Masquerade surrounding someone. He had blond hair in a ponytail and the tell-tale Gundalian gold eyes.

"He just transported himself in here." Mira explained.

Glaring angrily at everyone the boy said, "I am Melissa."

"So you're a girl?" asked a confused Julie.

"NO!" he yelled, outraged, "I've come to tell that you all along with this planet are doomed. Mason will have conquered this planet within three days."

Runo sneered, "Melissa, what kind of a guy's name is that anyway, are you kidding? There are what 4 of you? We're not giving up and there are more of us than there are you."

"On the contrary, it's rather like 1,000 to the 6 of you.-"

"There are 8 of us thank you very much." Mira interrupted.

"Uh, about that Mira...Gus and Spectra kind of left..." Runo told her.

"Anyway." Melissa continued, "While you've been busy with Becky and Zenet I've been out recruiting for Mason's army." Melissa told them.

"Why are you telling us all this?" Baron questioned.

Melissa's harsh tone and tough demeanor faltered with geniune unshureness, "I don't really know...Mason told me to come tell you...Well the point is he's got this awesome plan that has to do with his army that will go down in three days!" Melissa glanced at everyone once more,"Hey before I go,do you have any soda here? Mason doesn't let us have any snack food back at the base."

As you probably guessed Melissa didn't get any soda, but he did get a kick in the face from an angry Runo. He quickly fled after this probably hoping to avoid further injury from the furious Haos brawler.

**Meanwhile with Spectra and Gus...**

"Take that! And that!"

"Master Spectra? What's with the sword fighting Gundalian minions? In fact, where did you even get these swords?" Gus asked as he struggled to fend off the many Vestals the Gundalians had hypnotized, who for some reason were intent upon sword fighting with them as opposed to battling like usual.

Spectra was faring much better with the sword fighting, "Found them. This is awesome!"

"Speak for yourself." muttered Gus dodging a blade. _You know, _Gus thought to himself,_ I wouldn't mind being back at the palace right now. Playing that ridiculous game, go fish or something, and Julie would be there... _The sound of all the metal swords clashing together brought Gus back to the task at hand, but when he heard Spectra yell he didn't have time to react...

"Gus! Behind you!"

_Slice!_

**A/N: Cliffhangerish thing! Next update won't be until after New Year's. Merry Christmas everyone! Review please! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay first of all I'm really sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Also another of my battle scenes and some made-up abilities are in here. 3 more chapters to go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope I DON'T OWN BAKUGAN.**

"Gus!" Spectra yelled maneuvering over to him as fast as possible amidst the swords.

"This is not good." he muttered as he leaned over Gus who lay on the ground bleeding profusely from his side. The hypnotized vestals continued in their efforts to injure Spectra with their swords as well. That is until he yelled, "Cease!" Immediately they dropped their swords with an uproarious clatter and walked back toward the dilapidated Gundalian base in orderly lines. Spectra checked to see if Gus was still breathing, which he was, though he wasn't conscious.

"Ugh! There isn't a hospital within miles of this blasted place! What am I going to do?" Then Spectra got an idea and set off dragging Gus along.

Spectra eventually came across a small house and knocked on it's door. "Who is it?" singsong a girl of about 19 who answered the door.

"Hello C-" She cut his greeting off with an excited cry of "Spectra! You're here!"

"Yes I am, Clarissa. Listen, your still studying to be a doctor, right?" Spectra asked.

"I haven't seen you since high-school, Spectra! I missed you, boyfriend." She exclaimed as she completely ignored his question.

"High-school was only a year ago. Also I am not your boyfriend and I asked a question which I'd like if you'd answer soon because Gus is getting a little heavy."

"Oh my…What happened to him? And I am still studying to be a doctor, but at this point I won't get my medical license for at least 4 years."

"Well Dr. Clarissa your getting a patient now. Gus here was in an accident with some swords and needs immediate medical attention. I'd have taken him to a hospital, but there aren't any close enough for me to walk to and I remembered you lived nearby." Clarissa agreed to help Gus and rushed of to gather her various medical supplies while Spectra brought Gus over to a couch.

"Okay, I call this strategy meeting to order." Mira announced as the brawlers sat in a circle on the floor.

The only one missing was Julie. Runo was staring at everyone in turn waiting for someone to say something, some sort of master plan that would solve everything, but it was just silence.

Alice was to busy trying to ignore the consistently annoying Masquerade. "Alice," Masquerade whispered, "talk to me. Please." Alice moved farther away and continued to ignore him as she'd done since the incident in the living room the other day.

Finally Baron hesitantly raised his hand and asked permission to speak. He went on to give his idea for what they should do, "We should lure a couple soldiers away at a time, then defeat them. Once we take care of those few we take on more until we beat the whole army."

"Too time consuming. " Mira argued.

"Yeah," Runo agreed, "and our Bakugan would get exhausted."

"Next." Mira sighed.

"What about we recruit vestal citizens to help?" Alice said making sure not to look at Masquerade lest he get the impression she was speaking to him again.

Mira shook her head, "It wouldn't work either. Most vestals no longer have bakugan and ones that did were recruited for Mason's army right away. We wouldn't be able to supply bakugan to half the amount of brawlers we'd need."

"I know!" Runo exclaimed, "We get all the brawlers we know from earth. Chan-Lee, Klaus, Julio, Komba, Jenny, Jewls, Joe, Billy, ...We'd have plenty of brawlers!"

"That's a great idea!" Baron yelled enthusiastically. Then he got really quiet again when everyone stared at him. "Well I suppose it can't hurt to have some help even if it won't be enough...Okay it's settled. We'll recruit them all.

Julie was walking east, at least she thought it was east, following a bug. Well it was bugish looking anyway. It was really a piece of highly advanced technology that Julie had no idea how to use. When she'd found it in the hallway outside Gus's room it seemed like she could use it to track down Gus, or so she'd thought.

So far Julie had tried tried voice commands, trying to find a button to push, and screaming about how unhelpful it was. Eventually it started hovering in the air. After 15 minutes of that pointless hovering it shot off, hopefully leading her to Gus.

"Gorem, have I mentioned I hate bugs?" Julie gasped as she sprinted after it.

Before she could find Gus if that was even where the bug was taking her she ran into Zenet and Becky. "Gundalians! What are you doing here?" Julie huffed out as she bent over from being out of breath. "I won't let you stop me from finding Gus!"

"We aren't here on a mission so relax." Becky told her.

Then Zenet stepped forward, "But we did see your friend not to long ago and I might even be willing to tell you where he is. That is if you brawl me and win!"

"Zenet, what are you doing? We're supposed to be leaving!" Becky whisper-yelled.

"Relax, Becky. This battle will be my way of deciding. She wins and I quit the Gundalians, plus I'll tell her about her friend. She loses and I'm going back. Deal?"

"Bakugan Brawl! Haos Contestir stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Gorem stand! Ability activate! Grand Impact!" Gorem swung at Contestir who nimbly dodged.

"Ability activate! Lumiere conflitto!" Contestir shot sharp projectiles at Gorem who fell back, but didn't return to Julie.

"Now, Gorem! Earthquake!" The battle field shook violently around Contestir, tossing him around roughly until he returned to Zenet.

"Not bad. Okay, your friend was about a mile north of here going into this little red-brick house with that Spectra dude. See ya!" Zenet called already trying to leave, but Becky grabbed her arm. Then Becky said, "Look, Julie I'm sorry about all the trouble I've caused the brawlers, but I really would like to help. Is there anything I could do?"

"I know!" Zenet exclaimed waving her hand like a star-pupil, "What if I get all the guys from the old team to come help the brawlers side? Ren, Jesse, Lena...I'm sure they'd be willing to come, everybody hates working for Barodious." True to her word Zenet punched some numbers in on her bakupod and called the old team.

10 minutes later Julie exhaustedly collapsed on the threshold of a quaint brick house in the middle of no where. The bug was now repeatedly slamming into the door. Then a girl opened it and gasped. "Are you alright" she cried rushing to help Julie up.

"I'm looking for Gus and Spectra. Are they here maybe?" Julie panted, still gasping for breath.

"Oh yes! My boyfriend, Spectra-"

"I'm not your boyfriend, Clarissa!" someone, presumably Spectra, called out.

"Anyway," she continued, "Spectra and Gus came here about an hour ago because Gus was hurt."

Julie ran inside upon hearing that and headed for a door on the opposite side of the room that was opened enough so that she could see Spectra inside. Gus was laying on a bed unmoving and there was a ton of blood visible on his side through the bandages.

"Spectra?" Julie asked as she stood there and a shiver ran up her spine upon entering the dark, eerie room. Spectra was standing across the room from her next to the bed, and he was grinning menacingly from what she could see of his face. He took a step closer and she re-actively stepped back, tripping over something.

"What happened to him?"

"Sword injury. undalians." Spectra replied monotonously.

"Why'd you leave? You don't have to fight alone. You're not a villain anymore," Spectra just stared as Julie paused realizing how much she was doubting this to be fact at the moment. "Are you?" she whispered

"Oh Julie , you shouldn't have come here." he responded as he reached inside his jacket. He withdrew a dagger with an ornate hilt featuring a blood red gemstone as big as a quarter. A shade of black as dark as night colored the rest of the hilt.

"Poor Julie, as I said before you shouldn't have come here. All alone, it'll be to easy to dispose of you. That's what Mason wants, since a dead brawler can't come and reclaim their bakugan."

Julie gasped, as the blood drained from her face. "W-what?"

"I've been working for Mason all along. The day you arrived I was away at their base, I've never fought their lackeys in case you hadn't noticed, and I knew about you getting lefft behind during the rescue. You'd still be there if it weren't for Gus and his chivalry in saving you, since he has no idea I'm working for Mason. Of course when the time is right I'll overthrow Mason, but for now he can deal with you brawlers. Being dead you'll no longer be a threat."

Julie attempted to back up more. Unfortunately Spectra matched every step she took with one of his own.

"It's nothing personal." He raised the dagger. Whimpering Julie backed into the door and desperately fumbled for the doorknob.

**A/N: Reviews make me very happy and may encourage me to write faster ;) And thanks again to everyone who's continued reading and reviewing this story, you rock :)**


	12. Chapter 12

****

********

A/N: Okay Chapter 12! Only 2 more to go! Is anyone as excited as I am? Then again, I know the ending already ;) It's been fun working on this, my longest story ever. Reviews please! :D

Disclaimer:

Me: I'm going to have someone else say it today. Any volunteers?

*crickets chirp*

Me: Well I'll have to make somebody then.

*Lync appears* Lync: What's going on here? And I am NOT saying the disclaimer.

Me: Come on, Lync. At least your getting away from all the torture of my other story for awhile...

Lync: ...I hate you.

Me: *smiles angelically* please

Lync: She doesn't own Bakugan.

Me: Thanks Lync! *transports him back to other story*

Lync: NOOOOO-!

"Ugh. I'm not feeling so well." Alice muttered as she transported back with the last brawler and held her stomach. She felt like the room was spinning but shook it off as Runo led the last of the brawlers to the meetingroom.

"Great now everyone's here." Runo said .

There were 19 brawlers in all gathered there including Runo, Alice, Mira, Masquerade, and Baron.

"So do all of you know why your here?" Mira asked. Assorted mumbles of yes were heard along with some insults to Gundalians which the five present, Zenet, Becky, Jesse, Lena, and Ren, didn't find so welcoming. The others there were Klaus, Chan-Lee, Billy, Komba, Julio, Jenny, Jewls, Nene, and Christopher.

"We must protect Vestal from the imminent Gundalian attack. You all possess the ability to brawl and we'd like to ask you to aid us in this fight. Anyone who doesn't may leave now." Mira finished.

No one so much as twitched. "Excellent. We have decided to break into groups. Team A shall lead the attack up front and ultimately be on the front lines. Team B will infiltrate the lair secretly in hopes of bringing down Mason. Team assignements will be given as you exit the room. Thank you all."

Slowly the assorted brawlers trickled out of the room and got their assignments. "Here you are Chan, Team A. Oh and here's yours Billy..." and thus this went on until everyone had a slip of paper with their tea on it. "You know, Runo, I really don't feel well." Alice muttered as she staggered back to where Mira and Runo were now standing. "Your burning up, Alice!" The haos brawler cried as she grabbed Alice's arm to steady the dizzy and lightheaded girl.

Moaning Alice was taken to her room, told to rest, then she fell asleep. When she awoke Masquerade stood next to the bed with a glass of water. "Here drink." For the rest of the day whenever Alice needed anything he was there. More pillows? Some water, a tissue. Alice idly wondered if he was telepathic, then became to drowsy to pursue the thought.

"Here's some soup." Masquerade said offering Alice the bowl as she feebly lay in her bed with a fever and a headache." At least I hope it's soup..." Masquerade finished so that Alice couldn't hear.

"Thanks Masquerade." She mumbled quietly before falling asleep again, but Masquerade was already out the door.

* * *

"So...You don't have anything to say to me after I've been hypnotized for weeks? What shields did I destroy? What happened?" Lena asked as she stared at Ren imploringly who was seated next to her on the couch. Then she added quietly, "Did you even miss me?"

"Ummmm...stuff." Ren replied lamely, "And no- I mean yes! Wait, what was the question again? "

"I hate you." Lena stormed out.

Then Zenet came in and slapped Ren.

"What was that for?"

"For being such a jerk to Lena! After all she's been through in the last days and you cant even talk to her? You're hurting Lena's feelings by being so oblivious to your relationship. " Zenet shrieked looking like she wanted to hit him again, "You do know she likes you right."

Ren was left to think about what had happened alone for about three seconds before Masquerade came. Flopping onto the couch next to Ren he asked him what was wrong.

"I don't really know. I think it's about Lena, because Zenet came in and slapped me, but I could be wrong."

"I know how you feel." Masquerade admitted as his standard hard demeanor and cockiness fell for a moment, "I don't understand why Alice is so upset with me. I've been bringing her soup (I think), and taking care of her since she's sick all day. I mean maybe I shouldn't have kissed her the other day, but...I hate girls!"

"Zenet said I was hurting Lena's feelings by being so oblivious to our relationship. I didn't even know we had a relationship!" Ren said truthfully, he liked Lena but they weren't together or anything...Unless he really was so oblivious he just didn't know it...

Then Billy came in and also slumped down on the couch (which gave Ren something else to think about), "I miss Julie!" Billy moaned.

"I thought you two broke up." Masquerade stated.

"We did," Billy responded, "But I still miss her. I mean I knew things were going bad when she got that crush on that Ace guy, but then we brawled and everything was okay again for awhile. If only brawling was the answer to everything."

"Hey guys." Baron called as he came in the doorway.

"No!" Masquerade cried out, "There is no more room on this couch!"

And with that Baron got a faceful of one of the couch pillows.

"Geez. I was just going to tell you not to eat any of that stuff out of the red can from the fridge. It's expired and really nasty."

"You mean the soup?"

"Yeah."

Ren burst out laughing. Wiping tears from his eyes he got out, "Maybe that's why she's still mad!" Then commenced laughing again. Masquerade shoved him off the couch.

* * *

As Masquerade was walking back the hall to his room he replayed some of the conversation and remembered soimething billy had said. "He's a genius!" Masquerade now had a plan, an incredibly ill conceived and for him rather stupid plan, but a plan.

* * *

The whit carpet was stained red and Gus felt remorse, but what else could he have done? He walked passed the limp body and stopped a few feet away then brushed the hair out of Julie's still face. Her face looked pale and he wondered if she was even still breathing...

**A/N: Lol Masky and the soup... Also I have a little offer for any reviewers out there. If I can get 50 reviews(i mean total, not just this chapter) I'll post both the last two chapters by next Friday. And I'll make sure I'm not late. So review ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay I'm terribly sorry for being a full two days late. I blame Pokemon White for being to addictive. Anyway I finally finished them both. But thanks sooo much for all the reviews I got! 7! A new record :D! ****Before you continue I have a few things to say. Some minor characters (Nene, Jenny, Komba, etc.) may be a little OOC, there's some miniscule ChristopherxNene, Christopher's last name's made-up along with the majority of the abilities, and finally this chapter jumps around. A lot. Continue :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bakugan or pokemon, just a copy of white which is awesome.**

* * *

"Oh!" Julie exclaimed groggily as she sat up with a jolt. She took in her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was Spectra, with the knife...trying to kill her. But this didn't look like the room in that house. It was too brightly lit, and she was lying in a cushy chair.

"Julie! You're awake!" Gus cried joyously as he came to her side. It seemed like he wanted to hug her or something, but he just let his arms drop to his side and exclaimed again, "You're awake!"

Stifling a giggle Julie rubbed her head then asked, "How long have I been asleep?" and gasped when she touched her throat, feeling blood, prompting her to add, "And what happened?"

"Well as you're aware, Spectra tried to kill you, but I luckily woke up in time to stop him. I then called your little friends who all rushed out to the house and helped bring you back. All except that masked fellow and the russian that is. Apparently she's sick and he won't leave her side. I have a reason to believe her illness may be our friend Spectra's fault as well though. I am unable to prove or disprove such a theory though due to the fact I'm not allowed within ten feet of her. Oh and you've been asleep a few hours, it's morning now."

"What about my throat?" Julie asked, then added, "And poor Alice. I'll have to go see her."

"Your throat was cut in the attempt on your life. He was so close to really killing you..." Gus trailed off for awhile with an expression a mix of torment and rage.

"Anyway," Gus started again putting on a smile, " there should be no permanent scarring and Runo was supposed to be coming with a first aid kit."

Julie nodded apreciatively at the explanation then thought of one more question, "That all makes sense, but what happened to your side? It looks like a really nasty cut."

Gus paused to examine it. He still had a bandage around it which you could see blood through. "It's a cut from a sword. Really nothing to worry about." he told her, but all the same he decided to see a doctor later.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Alice**

_Well at least my head feels better and I'm not puking_, Alice thought to herself as she clambered out of bed. After the previous days torment of being sick she was feeling much better. As she remade the bed she thought about Masquerade, _He was really sweet yesterday, bringing me things and taking care of me like that. I suppose it's about time I forgive him._ By this time she was ready to leave her room and headed into the hallway. Once out she was met by a suprisingly cheery Masquerade.

"Hello M-" Alice began.

Masquerade, completely oblivious to Alice's descicion decided to enact his stupid plan inspired by the conversation with Billy the other day, "Good morning, Alice. Are you feeling better?"

Alice began to answer,"Why yes I am. Than-"

"That's wonderful. Now I'd like to ask you to brawl with me. If I win you'll forgive me." Masquerade cut her off.

"Well that's really not neces-"

"Great! Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Zixhos stand!"

"Alright then." Alice relented as she gave up in trying to tell him she'd already forgave him and prepared to brawl, "Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Alpha Hydranoid stand!"

"Ability activate! Dark storm!" Masquerade cried as Zixhos unleashed the attack.

"Ability activate! General Quasar!" Alice retaliated, but she noticed Hydranoid was holding back.

"Hydranoid, why are you holding back?" She asked him.

"It's nothing Lady Alice." The first head answered.

"Really we're fine." The second chimed in.

"Let's brawl somemore and show how powerful we are!" The third finished.

Alice let it drop for the moment and prepared another ability as Zixhos was still standing from the last one. But again Alice noticed Hydranoid held back and glancing at Masquerade realized why.

"Stop! Masquerade stop for a second please!"

"Giving up?" He questioned with a smirk.

"No, Masquerade. It's about Hydranoid. I'm not sure how comfortable he is brawling against you. He was your partner bakugan."

"Hmmm it's nonsense. Hydranoid doesn't feel that way do you, Hydranoid?" Masquerade asked the towering dragon then continued, "Besides I'm not going to take him and leave you with no bakugan. He's grown attached to you, Alice. I'm sure he doesn't want to leave your side."

Alice sighed, seeing she was getting nowhere.

"Let us commence with the battle!" Masquerade yelled.

5 minutes later Masquerade had won and was proudly congratulating Zixhos. Hydranoid on the other hand was curled up in his ball and wouldn't speak. "Hydranoid, you can tell me if you'd rather go with Masquerade. I'll understand." Alice whispered to the defeated darkus bakugan. Briefly opening up Hydranoid explained his plight, "It is not that Lady Alice, it is just having two masters and then they battle each other...It creates a conflict of loyalty."

"Hey everyone! Lady Runo says we should get ready to go!" Baron called to Alice and Masquerade, who quickly followed the purple haired boy.

* * *

**Julie and Gus**

"Julie, can I ask you something?" Gus said.

"Sure Gus, anything." Julie answered from her spot next to him with her head on his shoulder.

"Could you do me a favor and...stay here. You'll be safer and I don't want you getting hurt."

"I can't believe you'd ask me that! Your just like Dan and the others! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't brawl too!" Julie shrieked angrily as she stomped off to go vent to Runo, who would surely sympathize with her.

"I try and protect her and she now hates me. But I just wanted to keep her safe...Spectra almost murdered her!" sighing Gus resignedly trudged off to find the others. They'd be setting off soon.

* * *

Team A consisting of Chan-Lee, Julio, Baron, Jenny, Christopher, Nene, Komba, Jesse, and Zenet stood in one mob off to the left as Runo, Alice, Julie, Gus, Billy, Masquerade, Mira, Ren, Lena, Klaus, and Jewels stood off in another to the right making up Team B.

"Does everyone remember their assignments?" Yes. "Then let's go kick some Gundalian-" Runo got some offended glares though she still finished her statement(albeit less enthusiasm), "butt."

**End part one:**** A few things I'd like to cover before you continue. I did not write about all of Team A's characters and some of them have very miniscule amounts. So I'm sorry if it was too brief for you. Oh btw I made up Christopher's last name because I really don't know what it is. Also I apoligize if some of the more minor characters (Christopher, Nene, Jenny, etc.) are OOC. Proceed.**

* * *

**Team A:**

"So, like anyone wanna hear me sing something?" Jenny asked again as they trudged toward the castle in the horrible weather. Everyone again answered her with no and kept marching.

"I wish I was in Alice's group." Christopher whined. Ever since she'd helped him battle that time the little boy had been very fond of the darkus brawler.

"Quit whining! We're charging into battle! It's exciting!" Nene yelled at him as her eyes blazed with excitment, "What's your name anyway?"

"Christopher Blue."

"That's too long. I'll call you Chris." Nene decided then marched purposefully to the front of the group.

Chris stared on in fascination at the daring girl until he remembered he should be walking.

* * *

**With Team B:**

"Ugh all this icky mud." Julie complained shaking it off her designer boots, "And all over my new boots too. I got them for 35% off at that one store."

No one paid any attention to Julie's unhelpful comments, with the exception of Gus who for the first few times she'd said something had tried apoligizing with a smile, which had ultimately been brushed off by the fashionista. Team A was walking behind B so that by the time they arrived the Gundalian's would hopefully be to distracted to notice them sneaking around back.

"Looks like the soldiers just spotted them." Runo pointed to where a group of soldiers was descending on Team B.

"How many _are_ there?" Baron asked increduously as they scurried around the confrontation.

"My guess is about 50 there. Of course there's another 950 around somewhere so we best be careful." Mira explained to the Haos brawler.

"Do you think they can handle that many at once?"

Masquerade replied,"They'll be fine. Come on!" And so they all hurried toward the belly of the beast.

* * *

**Spectra**

"Spectra? You are in here right?" Clarissa whispered.

Spectra looked up through his cell's bars. The brawlers and Gus were keeping him locked in the palace dungeon. He was quite frankly suprised his loyal servant Gus would betray him. No once had he ever shown disloyalty, but all of a sudden he'd slammed him over the head, deserted him, and had him locked in a cell within 24 hours.

"Clarissa, what are you doing here?" he asked as he exited his reverie.

She stared at him, "Duh! To break you out!"

"Thank you, Clarissa."

"Don't thank me just yet." She replied as she inserted the key and the lock clicked open.

Spectra got up from the floor, then walked out of the cell,"Can I thank you now?"

"Nope. 'Cuz my help has a price."

Spectra quirked an eyebrow as he inquired as to what it was.

"You have to agree to be my boyfriend."

The pyrus brawler laughed, "I should have guessed. Alright. You win, Clarissa."

"Eeeeeeep!" Clarissa squealed in delight.

* * *

**Mason**

"What do you mean you quit?" Mason screamed in fury at the pyrus brawler before him. There was also a blond girl who stood next to him clinging to his arm. Sometimes during the conversation she would nod in agreement, but she was silent the whole time.

The picture of confidence Spectra stood in front of Mason radiating daggers,"I've lost my most loyal companion, trust from any of the brawlers, and your pathetic plan is doomed."

Mason fumed.

" Besides," Spectra continued to stare him down and his tone darkened,"Spectra works for no one."

"Be lucky I let you live." Spectra spat and swirled out of the room with the blond girl happily following.

* * *

**Team A:**

**Chan-Lee's battle:**

"Is that all you've got?" Chan-Lee cried at the hypnotized Vestals. She was battling two at once and being skilled as she was still holding her own.

"Now Fortress! Finish them off!"

Some brawlers however had but one opponent and were still struggling.

**Christopher's battle:**

Christopher was one of these brawlers. Ok, Christopher was the only one of these brawlers.

His opponent was a pyrus brawler. "Ability activate! Tsunami!" he yelled. His aquos Juggernoid summoned a huge wave of water at the Vestal.

Laughing pitiously the Vestal prepared to finish a trembling Chistopher off. Then Nene stepped in. "Ventus Ravenoid go!"

"Ability activate! Raging storm!" Nene blew the Vestal's bakugan away, quite literally.

Blushing at his lack of strength Christopher shakily thanked Nene for sving him.

"Don't mention it, Chris." Nene replied, "But how about you stick with the easier ones over there. They all like to hang out at the edge of the group so they don't have to brawl." Then she pointed out a cluster of maybe 5 or so Vestals who liked like they had no idea what they were doing.

**Jenny:**

"Get 'em Siege! Yah! Rock on!" Jenny encouraged happily as her aquos siege took out the subterra mantris. After the stress of touring as the J.J dolls there was nothing Jenny loved more than a good brawl. She was at a total of three Vestals taken down already.

**Baron:**

Baron launched his bakugan into the fray,"Go Nemus!"

He was facing a hypnotized Vestal he recognized as one of his neighbors. Just last week the little girl had got her kitten stuck in a tree and Baron had to get it down for her. She was using a fierce bakugan Baron had ever heard of. He suspected it to be of Gundalian origin though.

"Sorry,Sarah," Baron told her before Nemus's latest attack sent her bakugan flying back in a dazzling blast.

"No!" the little girl sobbed as her eyes turned from gold to blue, "My bakugan!"

Apparently if they were beat in a brawl it broke the hypnosis, which Baron announced to the other brawlers. Then he went over to comfort the little girl

**Becky: **

"Come on, Lyriconoid. Let's see if we can win for once!" Becky exclaimed gleefully as she threw her partner.

"Hello, Becky." A familiar face greeted.

Becky paled, "Hi, Melissa."

"How's the traitor's life going?" he mused.

"Perefectly fine thank you very much." Becky snapped as she activated an ability that bowled over his pyrus Fiammata.

"Not to shabby. Let us see how you handle this!" He then sent out a Gundalian mobile assault vehicle thing.

"Are you crazy?" Becky screeched a few minutes later with Lyriconoid in her hand and scratches on her face. She continued, "I could have died! You don't just go using those things all crazy! Someone could really get hurt."

"I wanted to win you silly girl. I will get half of this planet just like Mason says and they'll be no one to stop me!"

After a pathetic evil laugh (Becky thought he was choking) the aquos brawler rose to her feet. She walked over to him slowly, but surely. She punched him in the face. Melissa stumbled backward and Becky went at him again. She hit him over and over again relentlessly (Witnesses would have noted she fought with about as much fury as an angry Runo, or to a lesser extent a Julie when you've stolen her make-up. But that's another story) until he fell unconcious.

"Who's silly now?"

**Jesse:**

"What a wonderful antagonist you do make, sir. 'Tis a pity I shall have to stifle such creativity. Now get him." Jesse narrated during his time on the battlefield.

* * *

**With Team B:**

"So what do we do now that we're inside?" Julie asked as they scanned the narrow hallway for Gundalians.

"We search for Mason. Force a surrender out of him. If he won't cooperate the bakugan can eat him." Everyone stared at Masquerade in horror. "What? I was just joking. Get a sense of humor. No one's eating anyone."

Then they heard shouts and the sound of breaking glass.

"I think he's somewhere ahead."

Peering around the corner into the small room they saw Mason relaxing on a plush chair surrounded by as many Vestals as was possible to fit in the small space. As an insult to injury he was also holding a cup of soda with a little umbrella in it.

"Ah the brawlers. I knew you'd come. Didn't I Frank?" he turned to a nearby Vestal. Frank didn't say anything and continued staring into space. "Well nevermind Ferdinand-"

"I thought his name was Frank." Billy interrupted.

Mason shoved Frank/Ferdinand aside and Frank/Ferdinand fell over. Sighing Mason stood up all the while glaring conteptuously at everyone else.

"May I continue? I knew you were coming and so I've surrounded myself with the best brawlers Vestal has to offer."

"Wouldn't that be Mira, Baron, and Ace?" Runo commented.

Suprisingly Mason didn't begin beating his head against the wall in frustration. Instead he continued that to defeat him they'd have to _find_ him first. With that announcement he teleported out of the room.

"Oh crap." Gus summed up the situaton nicely.

"Oh my gosh!" Mira exclaimed suddenly as she saw none other than Ace approach through the crowd of minions.

"Well I guess that's why we couldn't find him." Baron mumbled.

"You will all perish." Ace stated calmly in a suspiciouly robotic way.

"Okay," Mira said devising a plan, "There are only like three ways he could have gone, so we'll split up. Gus, Julie, Lena, and Ren can go up that staircase. Alice, Masquerade, and I will go right. Jewels, Billy, Klaus, and Runo will go left."

* * *

**Team A:**

"Yes! We got them all!" Jenny shouted.

Zenet replied, "Um I'm not so sure. That can't have been a thousand. Maybe 50."

"For the love of all that is chocolate! This sucks!" Becky pouted.

"Where are the others?"

"Behind you."

* * *

**Team B:**

"Lena?" Ren asked.

"..."

"Lena please! Just talk to me! I'm sorry I hurt your feelings."

"..."

"What do I have to say? I'm really sorry Lena. And the truth is I really l-l-l" at this point Runo hit him on the back as if he were choking and he finally told Lena, "like you!"

As you can probably guess Lena forgave him. Then it got too mushy for Runo who went on ahead to look.

"What the heck?" Masquerade cried when as his group was calmly walking along, a large pit opened in the floor filled with fire. Being so close to it naturally he fell and was clinging to the ledge as in most cliche stories. Of course since we're being cliche here Alice fell too. Now Hydranoid would have to chose who to save. Oh no! The pressure! Not. Hydranoid's a giant dragonoid! He can certainly save both humans who're dangling only a few feet away from one another, can't he?

"Thanks Hydranoid." Alice told him as she hugged the large dragon (well it's hard to hug a dragon but you get the point)

"Your welcome Lady Alice."

"Yes, Hydronoid we owe you our lives."

""Master Masquerade?" The first Hydra head began.

"What is it?"

"We realize you have a new bakugan now." the second head chimed in.

"But we would be honored to brawl alongside you again. Not to discredit Lady Alice of course." the third Hydra head finished. Alice nodded and assured them she would be fine if they chose to be Masquerade's bakugan again.

"Hydranoid of course you may be my partner again." He told the Darkus bakugan then turned to Alice, "But you no longer have a bakugan."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." Zixhos offered. Alice smiled and held out her hand for the bakugan to waddle over to it.

There was only one room down the path Gus, Julie, and company went so naturally it was where they found Mason. He still refused to admit defeat and stated there would be a winner-take-all final battle.

"Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Avior stand!"

"Bakugan brawl! Subterra Premo Vulcan stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Gorem stand!"

"Two against one? Well that's not very fair. No matter. I'll take you both down at once! Ability activate! Sand vortex!" Mason yelled as Avior attempted to hit Vulcan with the attack.

"Gorem use Grand iron hammer impact!" Julie commanded countering Avior's attack on Vulcan.

Then Ren threw in Linehalt, "Darkus Linehalt stand!"

"What are you doing, Ren? I think they've got it under control..." Lena commented.

"Ability activate Dark chaos!" Linehalt started to follow through with the ability when the ground began quaking.

Lena watched on in horror as the magnitude of the shaking increased and Linehalt began to glow. "Stop him, Ren!" she yelled, "He'll destroy the whole building."

"What's happening?" an agonized Linehalt bellowed.

"Not again! It's the forbidden power! Fight it Linehalt!" Ren cried in dismay.

'Whoa!" Julie screeched as she lost her balance.

"Everyone get out of here now! It's going to collapse!"

"Gorem that way!" Julie told the Subterra bakugan as he carried her in his outstreched hand.

Gus was riding with Vulcan in a similar fashion. Lena and Ren however where still back with the Linehalt. Ren did not want to leave his partner's side, but the situation was becoming increasingly desparate as the buiding collapsed further. On top of all this Mason was encouraging Avior to continue attacking.

Finally Linehalt got out, "Run Ren! I'll be okay. Just go! Now!"

Still conflicted Ren stood for a moment before he and Lena raced out. Mason still stood by Avior calling out, "Wait you can't leave! I will rule the world!" and other sych phrases whilst laughing derangedly. He'd clearly lost his mind.

Panting and out of breath Team B was once more assembled outside. Worse for wear, but alive.

"Did...anyone...*pant* find...Mason? *pant*" Runo choked out.

"*gasp* Yeah...he's still inside. Linehalt's destroying the place."

"We all ran when it started shaking." Mira told everyone and Runo's group said the same.

"I've got to help Linehalt." Ren nnounced worriedly.

"Hey everyone! Did you guys do it?" Chan-Lee came up followed by group A with the exceptio of Nene and Christopher. The two were curled up sleeping against a tree a short distance away, Nene's head on Chris's shoulder and a smile on his face. They'd been tired after the battles of the day and had collapsed from exhaustion.

"Mason's still inside. How did you manage to beat a thousand soldiers?" Masquerade questioned.

"A little while ago they all snapped out of it. I don't know why." Chan-Lee responded.

"Then Mason must be dead. It's the only way something like that would happen." Ren explained.

The group stood silent, processing this as the building finally collapsed with a _CRASH!_

"Linehalt..." Ren muttered numbly.

The darkus brawler didn't have long to grieve however before Linehalt burst from the wreckage.

"We won."

* * *

**A/N: Again terribly sorry. Feel free to chew me out. Also it is time for a lengthy author's note thanking people! If you have no interest in that you may stop reading here.**

**Thanks to _Rin Ryuu Fake name _for all the ideas (and reviews too of course)**

**Thanks to_ Jazzgirl123_ for taking the time to read this whole thing and reviewing for every chapter**

**Thanks to _shadowwing1994_, _ventusbrooke,_ and _Sharpay Evans 11 _for consistantly reviewing.**

**And finally thanks to everyone who's ever reviewed or even just read this far! You rock! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Final chapter! This has been so fun. Thanks again to everyone! Enjoy!**

_Tap, tap, tap_

"Could you please stop that?" an irritable and very tired Runo snapped.

Julie looked up, mumbled a sorry, and resumed staring at her watch. A few moments later she was subconciously tapping her foot again. Defeated, Runo sighed before slumping into a chair. They'd only gotten back from Vestal at around three in the morning. At four o five precisely her phone rang saying Dan would be returning. Thus she had got up at an unreasonably early hour to prepare. She, Alice, and Julie had made a cake for the impromptu party. Technically it had only been her and Alice making the cake though because 'it would ruin Julie's nails'. Runo had also made sure she would look amazing for when Dan came back. That would show him to run off to different planets with out so much as a phone call.

"I wonder where Gus is?" Julie mused, "He should be here by now. It only takes a minute to come through the dimensional transporter."

"Julie, you saw Gus just yesterday! I haven't seen Dan in months!"

Julie ignored her best friend, "Maybe I should call."

Runo rolled her eyes, "Yes, Julie. Because you have interplannetary coverage."

Then the haos brawler watched as Julie tapped in what was presumably Gus's number and got an answer.

Julie never ceased to amaze. The only other ones coming to the party besides the obvious six original brawlers were Gus, Masquerade, and Becky.

Everyone who'd chipped in had of course been invited, but they all had various reasons for the lack of attendance. Chan-Lee had a date with Joe, Nene & Christopher were both grounded for running off without telling their respective parents, Jenny & Jewls had to get back on tour, Billy didn't want to see Julie with Gus (whom she was now officially dating), the Vestals had enough to deal with getting everything back to normal, and Klaus was not comfortable being in the same room with Becky after she'd beaten him up (in her defense it was dark when he'd come up to talk to her and seeing a boy with long hair who dresses unreasonably fancy she'd assumed he was Melissa).

Taking her mind off who wasn't attending she turned to see Becky who was staying with Runo for now. Becky needed clean clothes which gave Runo a plan involving colored contacts, a scrunchie, and some of Julie's overwhelmingly pink clothes.

The first one to arrive was Gus. Julie practically tackled him as he came in the door.

Next were the guests of honor fresh from Neathia. "Dan!"

"Hey," Dan called, "Heroes of the world here!"

Soon after this Dan noticed the chocolate cake on the table. Within seconds he was at the table practically drooling over it.

"Missed you too." Runo said as she rolled her eyes in disgust.

Just then Masquerade came waltzing in carrying a large butcher's knife dripping with something red and sticky.

"My cake!" Dan yelled clutching the precious dessert to his chest and ducking under the table.

"It's nice to know if there ever is a bloodthirsty villian with a knife you'll protect your cake." Runo told him sarcastically, "Thankfully Masquerade is here to cut the cake."

Dan sheepishly came out from the table, but almost hid under it again when he saw Alice come out and kiss Masquerade. This confused Dan to no end as they had been one person when he left.

"Let me explain," Runo helped her dimwitted boyfriend up, "Masquerade is his own person. It's a long story how so you can learn that later, anyway he and Alice are now dating."

"Hey Dan! Hi Shun! Hey Marucho!" Julie greeted everyone as she came in the room holding Gus's hand.

"Plus there's Julie and her new boyfriend Gus." Runo added.

"What is this? National former villains day?" Dan remarked.

"Yes it is, Kuso. Now where's my card?" Masquerade held out his hand as if expecting Dan to hand him something.

"And everyone's dating these former villiains. Gus and Julie. Alice and Masquerade. Your not in love with Spectra, are you?" Dan asked fearfully.

Runo laughed, "No. There's somone else."

"Who?"

"He's a pyrus brawler." she replied.

"So it IS Spectra!"

"No. He's standing in front of me."

Dan whirled around trying to find who Runo was talking about.

"IT'S YOU DAN!" Runo said, then she kissed him. Turning as red as a pyrus bakugan Dan told Runo he'd missed her, he was sorry for not telling her about his leaving, etc.

Shortly after this Becky came in, thinking she'd missed her cue by now. This caused Runo to remember her plan. Even if Dan had aploigized it would still be fun to mess with him, so Runo decided to still enact the plan.

"Who's that?" Dan asked as Becky came in.

"Why, that's Julie's cousin, Juliet. She's exactly like Julie in every way. It's really like having two Julies around now." Runo lied. After Becky's little makeover it was actually believable. She had the same color eyes and overly pink fashion sense.

"Shun save me!" Dan screamed cowering behind the Ventus brawler at the terrifying possibility of TWO Julie's. Shun simply walked away leaving the pyrus brawler in the open.

Everyone laughed (but Dan of course) until Dan realized he'd been had.

And thus the group of happy friends and couples celebrated for the rest of the day.

THE END.

**OR IS IT?**


End file.
